The Rurouni's Last Battle
by Emerald-Sekai
Summary: With his body slowly deteriorating, Kenshin challenges Saito to a final match but is denied. However, the next morning Kenshin receives a letter from an unknown opponent, calling him to the place where he had planned to fight that final duel...


The Legend's Last Duel: The Mysterious Swordsman's Challenge!

Days have already gone by since the defeat of Yukishiro Enishi. Megumi has decided to return to Aizu to work as a doctor, and someday, just maybe, to meet with her family once more. However, as she announces this, she also makes a confession that Kenshin's body, not fully capable of wielding the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, has begun to deteriorate. Within a few years, Kenshin will no longer be able to wield his god-like sword style. Knowing this, Kenshin contacts Saito in order to settle their ten year-old duel at last, but Saito ignores the message, knowing that Kenshin is no longer the man he wanted to defeat. After waiting all night with no sign of Saito, Kenshin returns home to the Kamiya Dojo. And so, time runs on until the next day…

Kaoru moved quickly through the dojo, looking around. "Kenshin!" she called.

Sanosuke glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "For someone who was up all night waiting for the guy, you've got a lot of energy, jo-chan…"

Kaoru turned to him, fuming slightly. "Where's Kenshin?"

Sanosuke hiked a thumb over his shoulder. "In the back."

Kaoru nodded and ran quickly out of the room again. Sanosuke yawned. "Way too much energy…"

Kenshin was indeed in the back yard of the dojo, smiling and humming slightly to himself as he knelt by the washtub. Kaoru blinked as she came out, and then broke into a smile. "Now there's something I haven't seen you doing in a while."

Kenshin laughed and looked up at her. "Well, I suppose that means things are starting to get back to normal around here, that they are, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru nodded, and then stepped down. "Well… I hope they are, but…" She held out a folded paper to him.

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?" He dried his hands, then took the paper and read it. He frowned softly. "Have you read this as well?"

Kaoru nodded slowly. "Yes… and I don't think you should agree to it, Kenshin…"

Kenshin paused, his eyes running over the letter once more. "Ordinarily, this one would agree with Kaoru-dono… however, the timing of this letter seems odd. Just last night, this one's final duel with Saito was declined… Also, look at how he refers to this one," he added, handing her the letter.

Kaoru blinked. "It just says, 'Himura Kenshin'…"

Kenshin nodded. "Exactly. It does not say 'Hitokiri Battousai'." He rose. "In any case, it would be rude of this one not to at least talk with the person who sent this."

Kaoru's eyes lowered. "At least let me come along…"

Kenshin smiled kindly. "Of course Kaoru-dono can come."

"Come where?" Sanosuke poked his head around Kaoru, and then deftly snatched the letter from her, reading it. He grinned. "Kenshin," he said. "You weren't thinking of going into a fight without me, were you?"

Kenshin smiled, a little frightened, and raised his hands. "No, of course not…"

Sano grinned, clenching his fist. "Well, good then," he said. "Maybe not Yahiko, though. This is a little past the kid's bedtime, after all. Same goes for Misao…"

Kenshin smiled, and then turned back to the washtub. "Well, in any case this one had better finish up with this," he pointed out. "There's a lot more work to be done around here, that there is."

***

Near midnight, Kenshin stood in the middle of the grassy park where he had waited for Saito the night before, and once faced the assassin Akamatsu. Kaoru stood beside him, glancing around nervously and holding her shinai, and Sanosuke sat leaning against a rock, relaxed but ready to lend a fist if need be.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, and he turned as a young man walked up, his face up to his eyes hidden behind a black mask, and his body clad in similar attire, snugly-fitting but loose enough to allow for movement. The man nodded. "You came… thank you," he said quietly.

Sanosuke stood, his right fist clenched. "So, you're the guy who called Kenshin out here, huh?" he said. "That get-up doesn't make me very trusting of you…"

Kaoru glanced at him. "Sanosuke, wait a minute…" she said. She turned to the black-clad man. "Why are you here?"

The man blinked a little. "Because… well, I want to fight a match with him," he said, indicating Kenshin. "And after all… your duel with Saito-taicho was turned down…" His eyes narrowed slightly. "In all honestly, I wanted to wait before challenging you… but even if I don't understand the reason behind that letter, I know it means that something has happened. Something that made you want to settle your score with the Shinsengumi, and soon."

Kenshin paused, and stepped forward. "This one can see from your clothing, as well as the fact that you know about my challenge to Saito, that you are of the Oniwabanshu," he said, his voice level. "However, he does not understand your reasoning. Is this perhaps some form of revenge for the four who were lost?"

The other shook his head. "You see clearly, Himura-san," he replied. "But if I wanted revenge for those four, I would seek Kanryu's head and not yours. This is no grudge." He let his hand rest against his short sword's hilt. "But as for reason… isn't the desire for a fight enough? I have fought in many duels in my short time as a swordsman, and I have found no experience more exhilarating." He glanced at Kaoru. "For you, it's the same way when you spar in kenjutsu, is it not?"

Sanosuke smirked just a little. "I think I might like this guy…" he said. "I can't deny he's right about the joy of a good, straight-up fight."

Kenshin turned. "This one has no intention of fighting a death-match when the other has no reason for trying to kill," he said quietly. "Please give up your desire to fight."

Behind him, the opponent drew his sword slowly. "This isn't a death-match, Himura-san," he said quietly. "I confess there is more to my reason than what I stated… but if you want to learn more, I request you learn it from our match." Above the mask, cobalt eyes flickered with an inner fire. "I don't want to force you into this, but this may be my last chance… and I will not let it slip away after waiting for so long."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Kenshin, look at his sword!" she called, pointing.

Kenshin turned and gasped softly. The blade in his opponent's hand was clearly a kodachi, similar to Aoshi's weapon, but along the curve was only dull metal. "A sakabato…" he murmured.

Sanosuke's eyes widened. "Two reverse-blade swords clashing, huh?" He grinned. "Kenshin, do me a favor and fight this guy. If nothing else, it should be an interesting fight." He paused, and then added with a grin, "Unless this guy wants me to take him on…"

The youth chuckled behind his mask. "I'm going to have to decline if you challenge me, Zanza-san," he said. "I'm no martial artist… my skill lies all in my sword."

Kenshin paused, and then nodded slowly, drawing his own reverse-blade sword. Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin, wait…"  
Kenshin turned back to her and smiled. "It's all right, Kaoru-dono. He's made clear that he has no intention of killing this one." He turned to the other man. "In addition… he guessed correctly. This is likely his last chance for such a match, that it is."

The youth nodded, and raised his kodachi to the ready stance. "Ready, Himura Kenshin?" he asked quietly.

In a blur of motion, he took off. Kenshin's eyes sharpened as he swung up his blade to block as the other flew downward, and then ducked to one side and spun, his blade whistling towards his opponent's chest. His enemy smiled beneath the mask and shifted quickly to a reversed grip on his sword, blocking Kenshin and then leaping back. "As you guessed, I am a member of the Kyoto Oniwabanshu," he said quietly. "As onmitsu, I am known by the name Osoka." He raised his blade and pointed it. "I challenge you, Himura Kenshin… the rurouni of whom all of Tokyo has heard!"

Kenshin gave no sign that he had heard, but vanished suddenly. Osoka blinked, and then moved back quickly, his blade darting left and right to dodge the sudden barrage of strikes from Kenshin. He grinned, and then began to attack as well, his blade dodging nimbly about, though not fast enough to evade Kenshin.

After about a minute of this, Kenshin leapt lightly back. "Enough," he said. "You've seen that it is not possible for you to defeat this one."

Osoka frowned. "You're still not getting into this…" he said. "All right, then…" He flickered, and moved behind Kenshin. Kenshin spun and blocked him, then jumped back as Osoka seemed to split into a dozen wavering images.

Kaoru gasped. "That's… Shinomori Aoshi's technique!"

Behind one of the rocks, Yahiko frowned. "So, not only is this guy an Oniwabanshu, but he's also trained with that jerk Aoshi…"

Misao smacked him over the head. "Wrong," she hissed quietly. "And Aoshi-sama is not a gloomy jerk!" She peeked over the rock. _Did Okina-jiisan teach him that move?_

Kenshin relaxed slightly, raising his blade and waiting. "I've seen this technique several times before. You won't deceive me with it, Osoka."

Osoka chuckled. "This isn't really about 'deception'… more like 'style'. Aoshi-sama never uses his Kaiten Kenbu without the sword-dance…" He suddenly flew directly at Kenshin from the front, kodachi reversed. "And neither do I!"

Sanosuke clenched his fist, and Kaoru yelled out, "Kenshin!"

Kenshin whirled and brought up his left hand, pulling the sheath with it and blocking all three strikes. He continued to spin, his blade whirling around, loaded with force, and slammed into Osoka's side. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Ryukansen," he said quietly.

Osoka cried out as the blow landed and flew through the air, managing to rebound off of a rock and land steadily on his feet. "Good… your sword still hasn't lost its strength," he said, his grin visible even through the fabric of the mask.

Yahiko pumped his fist. "He got him!"  
Sanosuke blinked. A moment later, Yahiko and Misao both found themselves being pulled up by the hair. "Aren't you kids out past your bedtime?" he said, smirking a little.

Kaoru moved forward. "Kenshin, are you all right?" she asked.

Kenshin paused. "This fight isn't over, Kaoru-dono, that it is not," he said softly.

Kaoru shivered. "But… you heard what Megumi-san said, about using your Hiten techniques…" she murmured, to soft for Osoka to hear.

Sanosuke moved back to stand beside Kenshin, "escorting" the two younger fighters with him. "Pretty sure Kenshin was there for that too, jo-chan," he said. "Just relax. He's not the kind of guy to let himself get torn up over nothing."

Kenshin smiled, looking over at him. "You're not one for listening to Megumi-dono's advice either, are you, Sano?" he joked.

Sano grinned and clenched his fist. "I listen, I just have good reasons every time I decide not to do what she says," he countered, throwing a punch in Kenshin's direction.

"May we continue?" Osoka's voice was gentle as it interrupted them. The young man stood, blade at the ready. "After all you've only struck once…"

Kenshin nodded, sheathing his blade. "Though I would like to know more about you… It is clear you do not seek this one's life, that you do not. So why have you come here in search of battle?"

Osoka's next words came from right before Kenshin, as he made a sweeping upward strike. "As I told you, I revel in the thrill of battle; the stronger the opponent the better." His eyes twinkled, as if he were expecting it when Kenshin leapt lightly back and then moved behind him so quickly it seemed he had teleported. "You are the man whose strength once allowed him to become the fearsome Hitokiri Battousai. There is no blade stronger than yours in all Japan… and none that I wish more to clash against!"

Kenshin took hold of his sword and drew it in a flash of silver, striking in the same instant. "This one is Battousai no longer," he said quietly. "If you come seeking him, you will be disappointed."

Osoka's blade flashed in return, both battlers' guards swept aside as he managed to parry Kenshin's battoujutsu. "You haven't disappointed me yet," he said. "Anyway, what matters is that you were the only one strong enough to earn such a title."

Kenshin whirled, his sheath suddenly in his hand. Yahiko clenched his fists. "You idiot!" he yelled. "Don't you get it? Kenshin's not like that anymore!"

Kenshin's eyes were nearly slits. "Yahiko is right. This one is only a rurouni now, and he wields a far different strength than Battousai." His blade flew towards Osoka's head. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Souryusen."

Osoka smiled, and then dipped his hand back. Kenshin's sheath impacted on Osoka's, a loud ringing echoing across the battlefield. "I'm glad to hear it," he said quietly. "As you said, Battousai was someone who existed ten years ago, in the revolution." He continued his own spin, and Kenshin ducked back just in time to avoid the blade whizzing towards his face. Both fighters leapt back, a few strands of Kenshin's hair falling to the ground where they had stood. "But unlike Saito-taicho, I don't want to fight him, but instead you, the rurouni who has already become so widely spoken of in Tokyo!"

Kenshin's eyes widened. Sanosuke smiled a little. "Bet it's been a long time since he's heard something like that…" he said quietly.

Osoka raised his blade. "I know something has happened," he said. "Something that means you must lay down your sword very soon. So, before that happens… I want to give the rurouni who fought in so many bitter deathmatches one final duel, a fitting close to this chapter of his legacy." He raised his sheath, holding blade and sheath at the ready.

Yahiko's eyes narrowed. "So, he's a two-weapon fighter, just like Aoshi." He glanced at Misao. "Did Aoshi teach him that?" he asked.

Misao shook her head. "No… He joined us a while after Aoshi-sama left us with Han'nya-kun and the others…"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Wait… Misao-chan, do you know him?" she asked.

Misao blinked. "Oh, well…" She chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I do, it's just…" She sighed. "The thing is, I do know who he is but he came in disguise. So, as a fellow onmitsu, I could never reveal his identity, not even to you guys…"

Sanosuke pointed. "We can work out who this guy is later," he said. "For now, there's a battle going on."

Osoka smiled, and strode forward. "As an onmitsu under Okina-jiisan, my specialty is information," he said. "I've heard so many stories about you over the past several years, and especially after you settled down here in Tokyo. Kurogasa, Aoshi-sama, Raijuta, Shishio, and of course Yukishiro Enishi…" He pointed at Kenshin with his sword. "You've become even stronger since the first time I saw you in battle, incredibly so. That's the strength I want to experience first-hand, so come at me with everything you have!"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "This strength is not a toy to be used at a whim," he said sternly. "This one trained on the very knife's edge of life and death to attain it. If you can't understand that, then it's time this duel came to an end, that it is." He charged, so swiftly that he vanished from view once again. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Kuzu Ryusen!"

Osoka's eyes shone. "Don't think I'm not taking this seriously!" he called, charging and shifting to a reverse hold on both weapons. "Kodachi Nito-ryu, Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!"

The two swordsmen flew past each other and skidded to a stop, five loud clangs ringing in the air where their weapons had struck. Kenshin frowned, a bruise appearing low on his forearm, while Osoka grunted, and then turned, holding one hand to his head. "You got me that time…" he laughed, eyes spinning a little. "I'm lucky I avoided as much of that as I did; the Kuzu Ryusen is an amazing technique."

Kaoru blinked. "Only one hit? But… he only blocked five of them…"

"Rotation," came a voice behind them. The others turned to see Aoshi perched atop a rock, watching the battle calmly.

Yahiko blinked. "How long has he been there?" he muttered.

Misao lit up. "Aoshi-sama!" She paused. "Um… what do you mean by that?"

Aoshi's eyes focused on the two men fighting. "The Kuzu Ryusen is nine simultaneous strikes, one from each basic type of kenjutsu attack," he began. "However, three of those are on a single, hairline plane that extends straight in front of the user." He crossed his arms. "One strike comes from directly overhead, one from directly below, and one is a straight piercing thrust. By using the spinning motion of the Kaiten Kenbu, Osoka was able to dodge to one side of this plane of attacks, and thereby evade three of the nine dragons."

Misao's eyes sparkled. "Wow… just from that one sight, he was able to see so much…" she murmured. She giggled "Well, I'd expect nothing less from Aoshi-sama…"

Osoka sighed a little. "It's a shame… my Rokuren isn't nearly as good as Aoshi-sama's yet," he said. "After all, I learned my dual-weapon skills from Okina-jiisan, and he uses tonfa, not kodachi…" He turned, wavering a little. "If I were better at it, I might've been able to clash with that last strike too…"

Kenshin turned, letting his arm relax. "I don't doubt your skills, Osoka," he said quietly. "But still there is no point to such a contest."

Osoka lowered his eyes. "If you can't see one, then I guess you're right," he said quietly. "After all… I'm doing all this because I wanted to thank you."

Kenshin blinked. "To… thank this one?"

Sano crossed his arms. "I guess I kinda see the logic," he said. "He's kinda like me when it comes to a match; he's not gonna hold anything back, and for both of us there's no better joy than a hard-fought battle, especially against someone you really respect." He glanced at Kaoru and Yahiko.

Yahiko paused, and then his eyes widened and he nodded. "Yeah… It's just like how I was with Yutaro…" he murmured.

Misao smiled. "Or me and Han'nya-kun… although he was more a teacher than my opponent…"

Osoka sheathed his blade. "You and I have met once before," he said quietly. "What happened that day remains a very important memory to me… and so I came here today not only to test my strength against yours, but to fight with you in such a way that you could understand how grateful I am." He turned. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Aoshi's eyes widened. "Even I did not know that…" he said softly. "Though I have a feeling Okina would."

Misao frowned. "I wonder what happened to him that day?"

Kenshin paused, and then slowly raised his blade to the _mugyo_ stance. "Osoka-dono," he said quietly. "This one gives you permission to try once more to show him."

Osoka blinked, and turned. "Are you sure?" he said. He slowly drew his blade, though he took no stance yet.

Sano grinned. "Well, all right," he said. "I got a feeling that things are about to really get interesting in this match…"

Misao pouted. "Aww… I don't know which one to root for!" she whined.

Yahiko's eye twitched, and he leapt at her. "For Kenshin, duh!" he yelled, as the two disappeared into a scuffle.

Aoshi's eyes remained quiet. "Even with his health how it is, he still fights," he said evenly. "But then again, that has always been how he fights."

Kaoru smiled a little. "It'll be okay. Kenshin's going to be fine."

Kenshin smiled gently. "Had you told me your intentions from the beginning, this one might have taken your wishes a bit more seriously, that he might," he said. "So, let's try again."

Osoka grinned, and then wavered once again, darting in a few times to feint at Kenshin. "Okay, then… here I come!" He leapt high into the air and flew down at Kenshin, his blade and sheath crossed. "Kodachi Nito-ryu, Goko Juuji!"

Kenshin pressed his left fist against the end of his blade and swung upwards. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Ryushosen!"

Kenshin's strike hit perfectly between Osoka's two weapons, blocking his attack and forcing him upwards. Osoka nodded, and then used the force of the Ryushosen to rebound, landing a few feet in front of Kenshin and immediately darting forwards again. He brought his weapons up and crossed again, this time using a reverse hold. "Gyaku Goko Juuji!"

Kenshin suddenly wasn't there. Osoka turned in time to see Kenshin flying downwards at him. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Ryutsuisen!" he roared.

Osoka's grin widened. _Finally…_ He let his sheath fall to the ground and brought up his sword, blocking his opponent's blade with the hilt.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "A hilt block… and those hands…"

Sanosuke blinked. "What about his hands?" he asked.

Yahiko nodded. "Yeah, I see it too… He's shifted his grip to put his left hand on top instead of the right like normal."

Kaoru's eyes wavered. "It couldn't be…"

"Oso Tsubakura!" Osoka roared and shifted his weight, driving his sword forwards towards Kenshin just as the other was landing. Kenshin shifted, and just as his kodachi connected with Kenshin's temple, he felt the hilt of the sakabato drive into his stomach. Winded, he jumped back and clutched at the injured area, coughing. "Wow… you really are amazing…"

Yahiko grinned and pumped his fist. "I see," he said. "The other guy was using Kenshin's sword like a lever to guide its path… but Kenshin was able to use his sword as well."

Aoshi nodded. "And he was forcing himself forwards, allowing Kenshin to turn his own momentum against him and land a more powerful hit," he added. His eyes sharpened. "The first time he and Han'nya met in battle, he did much the same thing."

Kaoru suddenly ran forward, eliciting a yell from Yahiko. "Wait…" She grabbed Osoka's sleeve. "That move…"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Kaoru-dono, please stay back…" he said, before falling to one knee, wincing in pain as his body reacted to the hit.

Osoka shook his head. "She's in no danger from me," he said quietly.

Kaoru's eyes locked onto Kenshin's. "Using the hilt to block… that technique… those are both part of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu!" She stared up at Osoka. "Who… who are you?"

Misao's eyes widened. "Say what?" she gasped.

Osoka paused, and then gently freed his arm from Kaoru's grip, coughing again. "My mask's ruined anyway…" he said quietly. "I suppose this is far enough." He glanced at Kenshin, his eyes almost sparkling. "After all this, you've earned at least the right to know my name." He took hold of his mask, and then tore it away to reveal a smiling young face beneath. "It's been a long time, Kaoru-chan," he said gently.

Kenshin's eyes widened. "I know you…" he said.

Kaoru stared. "You?"

Osoka patted Kaoru's head playfully. "It's been about… eight years, right?" he said, glancing at Kenshin. "And nearly as long for you, Kaoru-chan…"

Yahiko stopped yanking on Misao's face long enough to look over. "Who's this guy?" he asked. "And how's he know Kaoru… or the Kamiya style?"

Kaoru grasped his hand. "Is it really you, Shuuya-kun?" she asked, eyes sparkling. "It's been so long…"

Shuuya smiled and patted her head again. "I did miss you," he said. "I'm glad you're happy to see me. After I left the dojo, and so soon after Koshijiro-sensei's death, I was worried that you'd hate me…"

Kenshin nodded. "So then, you were a student under Kamiya Kasshin-ryu's founder," he said. "I see…"

Shuuya nodded. "You remember now, I can tell," he said, looking to Kenshin. "That day, in the third year of Meiji… when you saved my life."

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru's eyes widened. "Saved… your life?" She looked back and forth between the two of them. "What happened?"

Shuuya smiled a little, letting his head lower a bit. "I was kind of an idiot in those days… as you probably remember, Kaoru-chan." He chuckled. "A few weeks of training under the great swordsman Kamiya Koshijiro, and I thought I could take on the world. It wasn't long before I tried to stop some men who were harassing some poor girl, only to discover they were yakuza- and armed yakuza at that."

Kenshin nodded, remembering.

_The crescent moon was just coming out of the clouds; otherwise he might have missed it in the dark of the night. A young boy stood at the end of the alley, a short bokuto in his hand and pointed at a pair of men in masks, leering at him. One of them nodded to the other. "This is a pretty important job… the boss'll have our hides if we leave any witnesses about, even if it's just a scared kid."_

_The other man nodded. "Right. Too bad for you, kid… shouldn't have been trying to play hero with that toy sword of yours." He slid the end off of the wooden sword he held, revealing a concealed blade underneath. "This is what a real sword's used for, kid!"_

_He halted mid-strike as Kenshin stepped forward, sliding his sword a crack out of his sheath with an audible click. "That's enough, that it is," he said quietly. "Put those weapons away, and let's settle this peacefully."_

_The man with the sword turned and smirked. "Hey, this one's got a weapon," he said, nudging his partner. "Think we might have ourselves some fun?"_

_The other laughed and revealed his own concealed blade. "The boss said no witnesses," he replied. "C'mon then, big guy."_

_Kenshin made no movement except to drop his hand lower; Shuuya recognized it as a battojutsu stance. "This one would prefer to settle things without fighting. Killing is something he avoids at all cost, on any side," he said quietly. His eyes sharpened. "But if you insist on trying to kill this boy, then I will not hold back."_

_The first yakuza laughed. "Pretty bold… but that's a sword-draw technique I see you preparing to use. I know all about battojutsu; it's a one-shot attack." He charged, and his partner quickly did likewise. "There're two of us! Prepare to lose your life to our blades!"_

_Kenshin unsheathed his blade in an instant, sending the first of his enemies sprawling to the ground. His partner laughed. "Nice, but like he said, with that attack you only get one sh-"_

_Before he could finish, Kenshin's left hand swung around, holding the sheath, and buried the second attack in his stomach. "Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Souryusen," he said. "Do not boast of knowing battojutsu to me."_

Shuuya smiled, having reached this point as well as he told the story to Kaoru and the others. "It was an amazing sight," he said. "With just one technique, he completely destroyed both of them."

_He sheathed his blade and returned it to his belt, then moved to Shuuya's side. "Are you all right?"_

_Shuuya nodded. "Yeah… bruised but fine," he said. "Just who are you?"_

_Kenshin smiled gently. "This one is but a wanderer, that he is," he said. "I saw those two attacking you as I was passing by, that is all."_

_Shuuya smiled. "Guess I got lucky…" he said. "And in any case, I was able to help Tsuki-san get away." He sighed. "Even so, I feel like I've shamed Kamiya Kasshin-ryu tonight…"_

_Kenshin paused. "Although you may have lost, if you fight holding to your beliefs you can never shame your chosen style," he said quietly._

_Shuuya nodded. "I know… but still, the Kamiya school teaches how to defend yourself and others. Koshijiro-sensei calls it a 'katsujin-ken'. And here I am, dead if not for your help…" He smiled a little. "I know swords were created as killing tools, but still… I like the way that the master thinks…"_

_Kenshin smiled a little. "A sword that saves lives…Naïve as it is, this one agrees with you and your master," he said. "If you wish to grow strong, this one is sure that the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu will help you to do just that, that it will."_

_Shuuya stood up. "If you'd like, you can come and meet him," he said. "Anyway a wanderer needs a place to stay, right? My parents lost their lives during the Boshin War, so Koshijiro-sensei has been letting me stay with him." He put away his bokuto and motioned for Kenshin to follow him._

_Kenshin waved his hands, smiling. "No, that is quite all right… This one is used to sleeping outside, that he is. And he would not wish to intrude upon the Kamiya family…"_

_Shuuya chuckled. "You saved the life of one of his students tonight," he said, looking back at him. "In any case… I can see you believe in katsujin-ken's teachings too." He gestured to the unconscious men. "They're both alive, after all… and that reverse-bladed sword isn't something a practitioner of satsujin-ken would carry."_

_Kenshin smiled sadly. "Well, this one supposes that is true…" he said. "This blade is a sign of his vow to never kill again."_

_Shuuya nodded, and turned. "I'm sure Koshijiro-sensei would be happy to meet you," he said. "And don't worry about imposing. I've been living in his house for nearly three years, and he hasn't complained once."_

_Kenshin paused, and then gave a gentle smile. "All right… this one supposes just for one night…" He followed Shuuya into the night, glancing up and smiling as the moon slipped out from behind the clouds once again._

Kaoru smiled. "It's too bad you left so early that morning, Kenshin," she said. "I would've liked to meet you."

Yahiko grinned. "Then you having a crush on him _really_ would've been weird…"

Kaoru met Misao's eye and nodded. An instant later, Yahiko was on the ground, a pair of lumps on his head after being hit by Kaoru's shinai and Misao's kick.

Sanosuke shrugged. "So, what happened?" he asked. "Eight years back you were studying under the jo-chan's father… then what?"

Kaoru nodded. "A few years later, Shuuya-kun left the dojo," she said. "I haven't seen him since…"

Shuuya smiled. "I'd come of age only a few days before I left," he explained. "I'd spent nearly three years learning the Kamiya style… I wanted to travel and learn more, and to challenge others and grow stronger." He nodded. "Eventually, I made my way to Kyoto."

Misao smiled. "He managed to tail Omasu the whole way to the Aoi-ya…" she put in. "After that, he and Gramps got to talking, and eventually he ended up joining us and learning the techniques for two-weapon fighting under him."

Shuuya turned and focused his eyes on Kenshin. "Everything I have now… the strength I gained both from Kamiya Kasshin-ryu and from the Oniwabanshu kodachi techniques, my friends in the Kyoto Oniwabanshu and my home among them… The life I have lived and enjoyed so much, is all due to the inspiration you gave me that day, Kenshin-dono." He smiled. "It wasn't just your strength. You overpowered those men, but even more so, you could have killed them. You had every right to. And yet, you did not." His eyes flickered. "As onmitsu I heard many tales of you. All the battles you fought, all the strength you gained… Even through it all, you held to your ideals, never once letting your power get to your head or your mind be lost to bloodlust."

Kenshin smiled. "You speak too highly of this one, that you do…" he protested.

Shuuya laughed. "Not highly enough…" he murmured. "You are my ideal, Kenshin-dono. There is nobody I wish more to become like. And… that is why I am here." He gripped his blade. "To thank you by showing how strong you've inspired me to be… and to prove to myself that I'm finally worthy of following in the shadow of your legend."

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?"

Sanosuke grinned. "Legend, huh? I like the sound of that…"

Kaoru paused. "But… he's not…"

Shuuya shook his head. "It's not the Battosai that is my ideal, Kaoru-chan," he said. "It's the rurouni who saved my life, and the lives of people all over Japan in his years of wandering." He smiled. "If anyone deserves the title of 'legend', it's you, Kenshin-dono… the truest hero of the Meiji era! And that is precisely why I want to fight you, just once before you have to set aside your sword!"

Sanosuke smirked a little. _I wonder if he knows what he's just said to him… Not a hero of the revolution, or a legendary patriot… but one of the Meiji, the time when the Battosai was long gone…_

Kenshin gave that gentle smile of his. "All right," he said quietly. He slid his sheath out of his belt, and began to replace his sword calmly. "It is not this one's way to enjoy a battle. He has fought too often and taken too many lives for that to be possible." He finished sheathing his reverse-blade with a soft clink, and took up a low stance, sliding the sheath back into his belt.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "That stance…"

Sanosuke nodded. "He's gonna use it…"

Shuuya's eyes lowered. "I see…" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, then. As I said, that was one of my main goals in challenging you."

Kenshin's smile grew a little. "Even so, the memories of this duel with you, and of the strength that was inspired in your heart… these, this one will always cherish, that he will." His eyes sharpened. "Now… with one final strike, let us finish this duel."

Shuuya blinked, but then smiled. He scooped up his sheath once more, letting his sword rest in his right hand as he held his sheath, reversed, in his left. "All right," he said, taking up a stance of his own. "No holding back… we'll make this a duel neither of us will ever forget."

Aoshi frowned. Misao blinked and looked up at him. "Aoshi-sama?"

Yahiko crossed his arms. "Yeah, I think it's strange too…" he said. "From that reverse hold on the sheath, he must be planning to use the Kaiten Kenbu."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. "And yet, it is neither the single kodachi's attack nor my 'Rokuren'."

Misao's eyes widened, and she turned to look back at the fight. "So, this is a new technique that Shuuya-kun added to the Oniwabanshu's arts?"

Shuuya's eyes sharpened. "Here I come, Kenshin-dono." He charged, flickering back and forth between four different lanes of movement as he ran. "I'll surpass you… with the technique you inspired me to create, that day eight years ago! My own ougi!"

Aoshi nodded. "A charge combined with the Ryusui no Omoni…"

Kenshin turned slightly, his hand gripping the sword. "Then this one will answer with the Hiten ougi." Both swordsmen vanished as they hit their top speeds.

Sanosuke grinned and clenched his fist. "I never thought I'd get a chance to see it again… the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!"

The two battlers clashed in a flash of silver. Three peals of metal on metal rang out, as Kenshin swung out his blade at beyond god-like speed and Shuuya's sheath struck it three times in an instant.

With a loud sound, the sheath shattered, and the two battlers continued to spin, blades clenched tight in their hands.

Yahiko stared. "He managed to parry the first strike of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki…" he said.

Aoshi's eyes sharpened. "There's a further strike. This match isn't over yet."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Shuuya-kun… he's still spinning…"

Yahiko's eyes widened. "Of course!" he cried out. "It's not just what Kenshin did that inspired this move… it's the technique he used!"

Sanosuke nodded. "I get it…" he said. "The Souryusen…"

Misao nodded. "Yeah… that forward grip on his kodachi…"

Aoshi watched, silent now. _By changing the grip on his kodachi to a normal hold, he alters the timing of the attack. Rokuren is six simultaneous strikes, but this instead is two groups of three…_

Kaoru shivered slightly. "Both of them… with two-stage attacks…"

Sanosuke grinned. "This is really it…the final strike!"

Shuuya watched as his sheath shattered from the sheer force of Kenshin's ultimate attack, his kodachi whirling to complete the attack. _Can I really win… Kenshin-dono? Am I really strong enough?_

He caught his breath as his foot seemed to catch, and he slid forward. _This is…_ He grit his teeth as the vacuum created by the first attack pulled him closer and propelled Kenshin ever closer. _I see… The vacuum force is throwing off my timing, too. I can't complete the Sou Kaiten Kenbu; the three strikes are no longer in sync. So, it comes down to this…_ He planted his foot and pivoted, swinging down his blade at Kenshin in a great overhead arc.

As they swung down towards each other, a gust of wind surged outwards from where their blades had clashed, making everyone flinch. Sanosuke clenched his fist and smiled. "Kenshin's swordsman spirit…"

Misao beamed. "Shuuya-kun's, too…"

Aoshi alone remained unfazed, watching them. "This is the spirit born from two swordsmen clashing, neither seeking death but fighting to defeat the opponent with all their strength…" he murmured.

Both swordsmen let out a roar, and twin lines of silver blazed in the moonlight, passing each other. An instant later, Kenshin crashed to the ground, knocked sprawling by a powerful blow, and Shuuya... was already twenty feet in the air, his eyes wide as he was thrown back by the second strike of the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

His sword dropped from his slack grip, crashing to the ground a second before he did. He gasped and stared up at the sky, chuckling softly to himself. "Amazing…"

Kaoru and Yahiko ran to Kenshin's side, lifting him up. "Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled.

Misao fidgeted. "Argh… which one do I go to?" she whined.

Aoshi pointed. "Kenshin is well taken care of," he said quietly. "Go to Osoka." Misao nodded and ran to him.

Sanosuke walked over, smirking a little. "Don't worry, jo-chan. I know how to wake him up…" He grabbed Kenshin by the collar and shook him roughly.

Kenshin jerked back to consciousness with a strangled "Oro!", his eyes spinning. "Y-you shouldn't shake a person so hard after they've been hit like that, that you shouldn't…"

Sanosuke laughed. Meanwhile, Misao crouched by Shuuya's side. "Hey… how're you feeling?" she asked.

Shuuya managed to turn his head to her, and then smiled. "I guess I lose, Kenshin-dono," he said quietly. "Not that I ever expected to win, but I fought to…"

Kenshin smiled and slowly rose, leaning on his sword. "Are you all right, Shuuya-dono?" he asked softly, holding one hand to his injured temple.

Shuuya laughed. "Yeah… I can't even really feel the pain right now," he murmured. "I think my entire body's in awe of that last attack…" He smiled and laid his head back. "Even so, I can barely move… I don't think I'll be able to get up for a few hours at least."

Yahiko grinned. "Well, what do you expect, when you go up against Kenshin?" he said, triumphant.

Shuuya smiled, allowing his eyes to close. "Kenshin-dono… I guess I still have a long way to go."

Kenshin smiled gently. "This one will have to disagree, Shuuya-dono," he said. "You've proven with this battle that you are easily worthy to pick up a reverse-blade sword, and follow in the legacy of katsujin-ken."

Shuuya's eyes opened. "Of… katsujin-ken?" he asked. "Not you?"

Kenshin's eyes grew sad. "This one's path led him through great bloodshed and suffering," he said quietly. "It's a path that may well lead him to more suffering in the future, and it's not a path you should aspire to follow."

Shuuya shivered. "I don't care… I want to follow in your footsteps, Kenshin-dono… I want to become the ideal man I've dreamed about being…"

Kenshin smiled still, lowering his head gently. "Shuuya-dono… look around you. All the friends you have, and all those you will come to have… None of them wish for you to suffer as I have. If you want to live up to this one's ideals, it is enough to hold true to your beliefs, and to protect those around you… just as Koshijiro-dono taught you long ago. And that is something you have already lived up to."

Shuuya closed his eyes again. "Yes… you're right…" He smiled. "Your ability to never let your strength corrupt you… to always remain a free sword, and to hold true to your beliefs and your desire to protect life… In the end, that is why you are the ideal man to me, Kenshin-dono. I only hope that I can live up to it in the years to come."

Kenshin bent down and picked up Shuuya's sword, placing it gently in his hand. "If ever you doubted you deserved to hold this… let your memories of this night wash them away," he said softly. "Continue to grow strong… with your katsujin-ken."

Shuuya nodded, still smiling. "There are people I too wish to protect," he said quietly. "That's part of why I joined the Oniwabanshu in the first place…" He glanced at Misao and smiled.

Kenshin nodded, his eyes gentle. Sanosuke chuckled. "Ah, I see…"

Misao grinned. "Of course," she said. "After all, don't forget it was us who protected everyone when Shishio and his gang tried to start the Great Kyoto Fire. And we've been defending the city for a long time before you ever showed up, Himura…"

Yahiko snickered. "I don't think it's just the city he wants to protect…" he teased.

Kaoru whapped him over the head with her shinai, and then moved to Shuuya's side. "Come on and stay with us tonight," she said. "There's still some room in the dojo. And you won't be able to get far after being hit like that…"

Shuuya opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I have lodgings of my own I should be getting back to," he said quietly.

Aoshi paused, and then knelt, lifting Shuuya onto his shoulder. Shuuya blinked, but Aoshi simply looked at him. "You may have joined under Okina, but in the end you are a member of my Oniwabanshu," he said quietly. "I cannot leave one of my comrades to simply lie here hurt."

His eyes held an odd look to them, though he didn't smile, that Shuuya took for approval. He smiled. "All right, then… I guess I'll take your offer, Kaoru-chan," he said.

Kaoru smiled and walked beside him as Aoshi began to head back towards the dojo. "I hope this means you'll be coming to visit now," she said. "Now that you know I don't hate you for leaving…"

Yahiko laughed. "Yeah… maybe if you come enough, Kaoru will show you her ultimate technique…" he said.

Shuuya blinked. Kaoru stifled a giggle. "You left before my father could teach you it, didn't you?"

Behind them, Sanosuke pulled Kenshin onto his shoulder. "That was a pretty big risk you took there," he said. "You know what Megumi said about using the Hiten style… and especially your ultimate technique."

Kenshin smiled. "True… but after all, perhaps it was fitting that I fight one last duel," he said. "In the end, I was able to dance one last Hiten Mitsurugi because of this."

Sanosuke nodded. "Well, anyway, let's get back," he said. "Otherwise jo-chan and the others are gonna leave us behind…"

As they came up beside the others, Shuuya smiled. "I hope I haven't caused you too much hurt…" he said.

Kenshin shook his head and smiled. "No… This one should be fine by the morning, as should Shuuya-dono."

Shuuya nodded. "That's good…" He sighed gently. "When Aoshi-sama and Misao-chan return to Kyoto, I'll go with them. I promise I'll get even stronger, and protect the people within my sight… both with Kamiya Kasshin-ryu and the Oniwabanshu arts."

Kenshin smiled. "This one is sure that you will be able to protect the people you wish to, that you will," he said. "Now, let's all head home to the dojo, and rest."

Kaoru smiled gently, and took Kenshin from Sanosuke, holding him up gently. "Yes… let's…" she said softly, as the six of them headed slowly off into the night.

***

Author's Notes:

To start off, a quick announcement-type thing... Yeah, I'm semi-back. This story is decidedly a one-shot, but I'm going to try to continue on DN-Zero, and I also have a game-based fic that I'll try to start posting on soon. I'm not going to be able to further update .hack//Guardian for a while, however; I haven't played the third game yet, and after reading what little I have of segment 4 I've decided to scrap Fugue and start over again once I've beaten Redemption.

Anyway... so, some notes on this. First of all, this is a story that's been rattling around in my head for a long time. Rurouni Kenshin is and has always been one of my very favorite animes of all time, and I wanted to create a tribute, both to the amazing story that Watsuki-sensei was able to create and to the legendary rurouni that captured the attention of so many viewers and fans. Just like Shuuya, I wanted to give Kenshin just one final duel before he lost the Hiten blade forever. In all honesty, I feel like this could use some more polishing. The dialogue doesn't feel quite right to me in some places. But, even though as it stands it's far from the masterwork that RuroKen deserves, I wanted to share it here. Feel free to be critical of it; I honestly need it if I'm going to ever be satisfied with what I've written.

Now for some "translational" notes... I've tried to be as accurate with honorifics here as I can. I have a feeling I may have messed up a few, though, so feel free to let me know if you catch something. I've also used the "this one" translation for Kenshin's usual self-pronoun "sessha" in most places; however, in a few I've deliberately used "I" simply because the text flowed a lot better that way (as well as during the flashback, where he would have been using "ore" anyway.) The "jo-chan" that Sanosuke keeps using to refer to Kaoru is the original Japanese of his nickname "Missy" for her in the anime; it's an actual word, so I don't know if it should be capitalized or not.

Also, some trivia... the new character Shuuya's name is constructed of the kanji "shuu" for "flight" (it's also the kanji "to" used in "Tobi Izuna"), and "ya" for "night" (both of these are on readings as opposed to kun, which is why "night" is "ya" and not "yoru"). Considering he's a fast-style fighter and a black-clad onmitsu, I thought it fitting for him. Also, Oso Tsubakura translates fairly literally to "flight of the swallow", but the kanji "oso" also can refer to the movement/flight of a dragon. Considering what he's using it against, I thought it fitting. :D And as for the new kodachi techniques, the "sou" in Shuuya's ultimate attack means "double", like Kenshin's Souryusen, and "gyaku" from the follow-up to his first Goko Juuji slash simply means "reverse". Not very inventive, I'm afraid...


End file.
